


Irresistible Brothers

by DirectionHeart



Category: The Property Brothers (Canada TV)
Genre: F/M, IrmãosàObra, Multi, Romance, Threesome, Trisal, poliamor, voyeurismo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirectionHeart/pseuds/DirectionHeart
Summary: Desde que a obra na casa vizinha começou, Drew e Jonathan Scott se tornaram protagonistas dos sonhos mais eróticos de Amanda. E agora que teve a oportunidade de conhecê-los, os sentimentos se intensificaram e cabe a ela decidir se vai aceitar o que eles estão lhe oferecendo.
Relationships: Drew Scott/Jonathan Silver Scott/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Os gêmeos Scott

**Author's Note:**

> × Não acompanho a vida dos gêmeos, portanto vou inventar tudo o que eu quiser para encaixar com aquilo que eu estou contando.  
> × Mente aberta e suspensão de descrença ativa, amores. Essa é uma obra de ficção.  
> × O programa "Irmão à Obra/Property Brothers" é apenas citado aqui. Não tem qualquer aprofundamento sobre ele.  
> × Bethany tem quatro anos.  
> × Linda Phan obviamente não existe aqui (e eu não gosto muito dela, na verdade, então é ignorada com sucesso).  
> × Essa é uma história de trisal, mas não contém bissexualidade nem incesto. Os gêmeos Scott não irão se pegar aqui.

O quarto estaria totalmente escuro se não fossem as velas piscando por todo lado. Pétalas de rosas enfeitavam a cama, enchendo o ar com a sua doçura e acariciavam a minha pele com a sua suavidade.

Através da cortina balançando eu percebi a sombra que se aproximava vagarosamente.

Mordi o lábio e senti o coração disparar pela antecipação.

Ele sempre se aproximava devagar, como um felino fazia para não assustar a sua presa.

\- Fique de quatro e feche os olhos. - a ordem veio do meu lado direito e eu me arrepiei por não ter percebido a sua presença mais cedo.

Era nítido quem era o dominante ali.

Fazendo o que ele mandou, me virei na cama até estar de quatro e com o rosto virado para a cabeceira. Ouvi o seu gemido em apreciação, seguido por uma suave carícia no lado direito do meu quadril.

A cama afundou quando o outro subiu atrás de mim.

Suas mãos subindo pela minha coxa em direção à bunda me provocaram tremores por todo o corpo. Algo preso às sua mão acariciava a minha pele enquanto ele se movia mais alto pela minha coluna, e os calafrios iam parar no lugar certo me deixando molhada.

Podia sentir os beijos que ele depositava nas minhas costas. O calor que emanava da pele dele tão próxima à minha.. O outro segurou o meu cabelo, puxando a minha cabeça para trás, para que ele pudesse colocar algo nos meus olhos.

Era tão macio quanto as pétalas. Seda. E comprido, pois as pontas se arrastavam pelas minhas costas. Uma gravata.

Agora, mesmo que eu quisesse abrir os olhos, não poderia.

Ele amarrou bem apertado. Não o suficiente para machucar, mas aquela gravata não sairia tão facilmente dali.

\- Esta noite você será toda minha. - ele disse enquanto sua mão voltou a descer pelas minhas costas.

Eu estava tão excitada que começava a ficar impaciente. Não queria esperar mais, Queria tê-lo agora. Tentei me mover para perto do seu corpo, mas recebi um tapa sonoro na bunda em retaliação.

\- Você vai ficar quietinha. - ele acariciou o lugar do tapa e eu não pude deixar de gemer.

Justo quando seus dedos se aproximaram do meu lugar mais necessitado, um grande barulho interrompeu meus sonhos e me obrigou a abrir os olhos.

O som de serra me fez gemer em frustração e indignação.

\- Foda-se. Todo dia é esse inferno.

Era a décima vez nas últimas duas semanas que aqueles malditos barulhos interrompiam um dos meus sonhos mais quentes. Desde que começaram as obras na casa vizinha que, só por ironia, dividia a parede do meu quarto.

A primeira vez que aconteceu, as obras tinham acabado de começar, agora era algo quase que habitual. O que era mais irritante visto que eu trabalhava em casa e ficava refém do barulho pelo dia inteiro.

Mas não adiantaria de nada protelar.

Me sentei e fiz o alongamento habitual antes de levantar e fazer a higiene no banheiro.

Devidamente vestida em uma _legging_ listrada preta e branca e um top branco de alças finas, desci para a cozinha e coloquei a cafeteira para trabalhar enquanto dei uma rápida espiada através da janela da sala de estar.

Não havia ninguém ali, nem mesmo aquela abundancia de gente que trabalhava com as câmeras.

Logo no começo, os novos vizinhos chegaram com uma cesta de bolinhos para se desculpar pelo transtorno que viria com a obra que, segundo o empreiteiro, duraria cerca de sete semanas.

Eu os desculpei, logicamente. A minha reforma foi um inferno também. Mas, então eles entraram nas explicações sobre o tal programa de Tv que acompanharia a coisa toda.

 _Property_ _Brothers_.

Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar sobre o tal programa de reforma dos irmãos Scott, ou mesmo que eles se abalariam para um bairro no subúrbio de Las Vegas.

Suspirei e fechei as cortinas, logo voltando ao meu processo de preparar e tomar o café enquanto ouvia o barulho inconfundível de uma pistola de pregos.

Alguns minutos depois a campainha me assustou.

Eram pouco mais de oito da manhã de um sábado. Cedo demais para Robert estar na minha porta, levando em conta que era o dia de folga dele na oficina e ele sempre tirava o dia para fazer algo com as garotas.

A campainha soou de novo.

Qual a minha surpresa ao abrir a porta e encontrar um dos gêmeos do programa do outro lado, me olhando com um sorriso torto, apesar da óbvia tensão no seu rosto.

\- Hum.. bom dia?

\- Bom dia e me desculpe, pois eu sei que isso é totalmente aleatório, mas você poderia me levar ao hospital?

\- O que? - Ele deu um pequeno pulinho para o lado e só então eu percebi que a coxa dele estava sangrando por baixo da calça jeans. - Ai meu Deus, o que aconteceu?

\- Um pequeno acidente com a pistola de pregos.

\- Espere só um minuto.

Entrei de volta em casa e desliguei todos os eletrônicos e o gás e peguei a minha bolsa, logo voltando para ele que se apoiava no batente da porta com os olhos fechados.

\- Aqui, se apoie em mim.

Ele obedeceu e eu tranquei a porta. Só então me lembrei de que o meu carro estava na oficina. Foda-se. E agora? Como eu levaria esse cara enorme para o hospital?

\- Ei, você está de carro? Porque eu estou sem o meu no momento.

\- Sim. Hum.. Aquele preto do outro lado da rua.

Sustentando-o como eu podia, visto que ele era enorme, nós atravessamos a rua e ele me passou a chave para que eu o abrisse o carro e o coloquei no banco do carona. Depois de ajuda-lo pôr a perna pra dentro, fui para o lado do motorista.

\- Coloque o cinto, por favor.

Ele me obedeceu e eu dirigi o mais rápido que o nervosismo e os limites de velocidade permitiam até o Saint Mary que era o hospital mais próximo a apenas dez minutos do meu bairro.

Ao chegarmos ele foi logo passando na frente, pois, aparentemente, o prego ainda estava bem fundo na coxa dele e precisaria de uma pequena cirurgia para tirá-lo.

Mesmo que já estivesse começando a se sentir tonto, de alguma forma ele me confiou os seus pertences pessoais como carteira, relógio e celular antes ser empurrado em uma cadeira de rodas por um dos enfermeiros.

Me sentei pesadamente na sala de espera.

Que pesadelo.

E piorou quando, vinte minutos mais tarde, eu ainda não tinha nenhuma notícia dele quando o seu celular vibrou na minha mão.

_Drew ligando_

\- Deus.. porque? - deslizei a tela para atender. - Hum.. alô?

\- _Olá, quem está falando?_

\- Er.. Amanda.

_\- Oi, Amanda, esse não é o telefone do Jonathan? Você pode chama-lo por favor? Diga a ele que o Drew mandou dizer que deixar o trabalho de lado por cinco minutos não vai mata-lo._

\- Eu sinto muito, Drew, mas ele não pode falar agora. É que houve um acidente na obra e..

_\- Acidente?_

\- Sim. Algo com uma pistola de pregos, mas não se preocupe, eu o trouxe para o hospital e ele já está sendo atendido..

_\- Qual o hospital?_

\- O Saint Mary.

_\- Hum.. Sim, eu estou por perto. Mas me diga o que foi que houve?_

\- Foi só um prego na coxa, mas como está muito profundo, ele está passando por uma pequena cirurgia agora. O médico disse que não levaria muito tempo.

_\- Eu já estou indo pra aí. Ele está bem?_

\- Estava um pouco tonto quando chegamos, mas imagino que pelo choque.

_\- Obrigado por ajudá-lo, Amanda. Estou no carro agora, nos falamos quando eu chegar aí._

\- Tudo bem.

Desliguei e nem cinco minutos depois o enfermeiro me chamou para informar que estava tudo bem e que era para eu segui-lo, pois o Senhor Scott estava sendo levando para um quarto.

Subimos ao terceiro andar do hospital e ele mostrou a porta 207-B.

\- Pode entrar, ele não está sedado.

Assenti e entrei.

Estremeci devagar por causa o frio do ar-condicionado, mas sorri assim mesmo para ele.

Jonathan me olhava dessa vez parecendo totalmente confortável vestido naquela bata de hospital verde horrível, com as pernas cobertas pelo lençol e com a coxa enfaixada encima de um travesseiro.

\- Três lindos pontos.

\- Uau. - ele abriu aquele sorriso torto e eu posso ou não ter sentido um pouco de taquicardia. - Oi.

\- Olá. Obrigada por me trazer.

\- Apesar do susto, não foi nenhum incômodo. Se fosse o contrário, aposto que faria o mesmo.

\- Com toda a certeza. - ele estendeu a mão, então, e eu a apertei. Que corrente elétrica esquisita.. - Jonathan Scott. E qual o nome do meu anjo salvador?

\- Amanda Jackson.

\- Prazer, senhorita Jackson.

\- Só Amanda, por favor. Ou Amy, se preferir.

Estremeci de novo e os pelos do meu braço se arrepiaram. Porque eu não pequei um maldito casaco antes de sair de casa? Também, como eu ia adivinhar que os quartos desse hospital eram tão gelados?

\- Você parece com frio. Pode pegar aquela camisa ali.

\- Não precisa.

\- Pois eu insisto. - ele apontou para a camisa quadriculada na mesinha ao lado da mesa. - Eu juro que está limpa.

\- Tudo bem, obrigada. - vesti a camisa e enrolei um pouco as mangas porque era grande demais, depois pesquei as coisas dele de dentro da minha bolsa e depositei no lugar da camisa, menos o celular que ele pegou. - Hum.. Drew ligou e disse que está vindo pra cá.

\- Ele acabou de mandar uma mensagem dizendo que está passando pela recepção.

\- Uau, que rápido.

\- Provavelmente estava por perto.

\- Foi o que ele disse mesmo.

Dentro de instantes a porta se abriu e o gêmeo idêntico e também enorme entrou no quarto. Eu fiquei um pouco boquiaberta porque, a não ser pelo cabelo e o modo de se vestir, a semelhança era realmente incrível.

E ele parecia bastante preocupado até ver o sorrisinho do Jonathan. Então caminhou até ele e deu uma tapa na sua nuca, me deixando boquiaberta de novo.

\- Ai, pra quê isso?

\- Pra você prestar mais atenção quando estiver usando aquela pistola.

\- Ficou preocupadinho, foi?

\- Claro que sim. Mas já vi que você está bem e falei com o médico lá fora também.

\- E ele disse quando eu posso ir embora?

\- À tarde, se os pontos não inflamarem.

Enquanto eles discutiam sobre o acontecido e se esqueciam de mim, eu ajeitei a alça da minha bolsa e me arrumei pra sair de fininho, mas finalmente eles me notaram.

\- Já vai embora? - Jonathan perguntou.

\- É que eu tenho umas coisas pra fazer em casa.

\- Ah, sim, me desculpe se eu atrapalhei alguma coisa ao te arrastar para o hospital é que..

\- Não se preocupe. Foi um prazer ajudar e te conhecer também.

\- O mesmo aqui. - Drew pigarreou e Jonathan rolou os olhos. - Deixa eu te apresentar. Esse aqui é o meu irmão, Drew. Drew, Amanda Jackson.

\- Prazer, Amanda.

\- Só Amy. Prazer te conhecer também. - eu senti a mesma corrente ao apertar a mão dele. Estranho. - Agora eu vou indo.

\- Espera. - Olhei para Jonathan e ele me chamou para mais perto até que pegou a minha mão. - Aqui a chave do meu carro e..

\- O que? Não, obrigada. Eu pego um táxi aqui na frente.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Acho que sim.

\- Eu posso leva-la. - Drew tirou a chave do bolso e a girou nos dedos. - Tenho que ir pra buscar outra roupa pra você, assim eu faço isso logo.

\- Tudo bem, então. Tchau, Jonathan. - em um ato reflexo, como fazia com Bethany quando ela ficava doente, escovei os cabelos da sua testa e beijei ali. - Fique bem.

\- Vou ficar, Anjo.


	2. O Convite

Drew e eu não conversamos muito na viagem de volta para a minha casa. Nada além de coisas aleatórias, como o fato de eu morar ao lado da obra deles e não termos nos encontrado uma vez sequer nas semanas anteriores. Depois ele foi embora e eu passei o resto de sábado assistindo séries.

O domingo foi cheio de tarefas domésticas. Limpar a casa, lavar roupa, separar roupas para doação, fazer limonada para o meu vizinho de quinze anos que veio limpar a minha piscina.. e, ah, sim, comer.

No final do dia eu estava morta e, depois de um banho relaxante, eu me joguei na cama e dormi rapidamente.

Um pequeno peso nas minhas costas foi o que me acordou na segunda-feira.

\- Acorda. Acorda. Acorda.

\- Bom dia, amorzinho. - girei o corpo e a coloquei deitada ao meu lado para fazer cócegas na sua barriguinha. - Como você chegou aqui?

\- Eu vim com a mamãe.

\- E onde está a mamãe?

\- Fazendo café. Vamos, vamos.

\- Okay. - levantei e deixei a coisinha na cama. - Me espere aqui que eu só vou tomar um banho e já descemos.

\- Está bem.

A deixei ocupada com o celular e fui tomar um banho. Depois de me vestir, eu desci para a cozinha com Betty nas minhas costas. Encontramos Lauren sentada na minha pequena mesa tomando café e mexendo no tablet.

\- Bom dia, senhora Jackson.

\- Bom dia, Amy. - Lauren riu e afastou o tablet para que pudesse colocar uma xícara de café pra mim. - Dormiu demais hoje. Já acostumou com a barulheira nos vizinhos?

Só então eu percebi que, realmente, a barulheira da obra dos vizinhos tinha voltado a todo vapor.

\- Apenas cansaço, acho. - me servi de bolo e esperei que ela me dissesse o que tínhamos para fazer hoje.

Enquanto ela falava e eu concordava com a cabeça, me peguei pensando se Jonathan estava na obra ou se tinha ficado em casa hoje, se o ferimento estava cicatrizando bem, se os pontos não haviam inflamado.

Será que Drew estava em casa com ele?

\- Certo. Desembucha.

\- O que?

\- Eu não sei. - ela fechou o tablet e olhou pra mim. - É você quem está suspirando e franzindo as sobrancelhas enquanto finge que me ouve.

Lauren era minha sócia/cunhada/melhor amiga. Então, claro que ela perceberia que tinha alguma coisa acontecendo.

\- Anda. Fala logo. O que aconteceu?

Foi engraçado ver o rosto incrédulo dela quando eu contei o que havia acontecido na sexta. Lauren ficou preocupada, é claro, como uma boa mãe deve se sentir ao saber sobre a pequena cirurgia do Jonathan.

\- Espero que ele esteja bem.

\- Foram apenas três pontos. Nada muito sério, segundo ele.

\- Mas, e vocês, se falaram depois disso?

\- Não.

\- Mas bem que você queria, ein?

\- Para de fazer essa cara. Credo. - ela riu, mas me passou a louça pra eu lavar. - E é óbvio que eu senti certa atração por ele. Aquele homem enorme, todo bonito e cheiroso. Eu não sou de ferro. Mas sei que ele é homem demais pra mim.

\- Que isso, mulher. Você é toda bonita e gostosona. Ele seria um tapado se não sentisse nada.

\- Você é louca. Mas eu tenho certeza que ele nem percebeu isso enquanto gemia de dor no caminho para o hospital.

\- Porque não fazemos um teste?

\- Hã?

\- Vamos dar uma olhada na obra do vizinho como quem não quer nada.

A louca me passou um pano para secar as minhas mãos, ao mesmo tempo em que mexia no meu cabelo. Rolei os olhos. Betty nos seguia ainda concentrada no celular.

\- Ele nem deve estar aí.

\- Não temos como saber sem ir lá fora. Vamos.. Se ele veio hoje, eu posso avaliar o jeito que ele olha pra você.

\- Desde quando você virou detector de interesses românticos?

\- Eu já casei mais de vinte casais em cinco anos de trabalho.

\- Justo.

Peguei um casaquinho para vestir enquanto ela abria a porta e apontava para eu passar na frente. Rolei os olhos e saí, mas não percebi o Drew parado pronto para bater na porta. Eu tentei parar, é claro, mas não pude evitar que Betty batesse com tudo na minha bunda, me empurrando para frente.

Com o movimento inesperado, eu acabei batendo contra o peito forte dele. Drew me segurou antes que eu voltasse para trás e caísse. Aquelas mãos enormes estavam me apertando completamente, o que me fazia sentir cada músculo rígido por trás das roupas de empreiteiro.

Que homem..

Eu tive que piscar algumas vezes para ter certeza que aqueles olhos tão próximos eram reais.

\- Desculpe. Eu quase derrubei você.

\- Ainda bem que você foi rápido em me segurar.

\- Sim..

Eu posso ter me aproximado mais do corpo dele, mas não me culpe, ele me apertou mais em seus braços também. Todo cheiroso, mesmo estando suado.. e eu era toda tarada em um homem suado..

\- Er.. olá?

Ele me soltou ao ouvir a voz da Lauren e eu quase caí. A mulher me olhava toda sínica, com aquele olhar de sabe tudo. Suspirei e o apresentei para as minhas garotas.

\- Drew, minha cunhada Lauren e sobrinha, Bethany. Lauren, Betty, esse é o Drew.

\- Oi.

\- Drew? Pensei que fosse Jonathan.

\- Irmão dele.

\- Irmão, ein?

\- Sim. Eles são irmãos. - empurrei a louca de perto dele antes que ela soltasse alguma merda. - Como está o Jonathan? Ele veio hoje? Não, espera, primeiro me diz porque você está todo sujo e vestido como o Jonathan?

\- Ele está bem melhor, mas resolveu ficar em casa hoje, por isso me pediu pra dar uma ajuda com a reforma. - acenei com a cabeça. Aquilo fazia sentido, além de deixa-lo todo bonitão. - Aliás, eu vim atender outro pedido do Jonathan e te fazer um convite.

\- Convite?

\- Queremos agradecer a sua ajuda e te oferecer um jantar.

\- Jantar?

\- Sim.

\- Mas vocês já me agradeceram.

\- Por favor. - pegar as minhas mãos e me lançar aquele olhar quente era um golpe muito baixo. - Fazemos questão.

\- Ok.

\- Te pego às sete.

\- Ok.

Drew sorri e beija a minha testa, em seguida ele aperta as mãos de Betty e Lauren, dizendo que foi um prazer conhece-las e dá a volta para entrar na casa do vizinho.

\- Cara, ele tá tão na sua.

\- Pare de assistir reprises de Todo mundo mdeia o Chris. Eu acabei de concordar com um jantar?

\- Sim. E eu juro que não é só a comida que ele quer comer.

\- Credo, Lauren. Você é impossível.

Empurro a menina com o celular para dentro de casa (sério, ela precisa de uma intervenção) e sou seguida de perto por Lauren que não para de tagarelar pelo meu convite de jantar quente.

\- Porra, você tem uma sorte.

\- Quer parar com isso?

\- Ah, vamos, colabore aqui. Como é o Jonathan? É tão quente quanto o irmão?

\- A mesma proporção, eu acho, eles são gêmeos idênticos.

\- Puta merda. E você me diz com essa calma toda que tem outro cara igualzinho a ele te esperando pra jantar? Vamos, vamos, temos que encontrar alguma coisa sexy pra você usar.

\- Lauren!

\- Nada de Lauren. - ela continuou me empurrando escada acima. - Temos tão pouco tempo para te arrumar.

\- Mas ainda é de manhã.

\- Pouquíssimo tempo.

Ela realmente se empenhou em me arrumar. Depois de encontrar o vestido, segundo ela, perfeito, Lauren me rebocou até um salão. Foram algumas horas muito concentradas em unhas, cabelos e maquiagem, e eu realmente apreciei o resultado, mas finalmente nós estávamos em casa e eu me vesti.

Foi quando o nervoso baixou em mim.

\- Lauren?

\- Sim?

\- O que está fazendo?

\- Arrumando as minhas coisas para voltar para o meu maridinho que morreria de fome se eu não servisse de cozinheira pra ele.

\- Você não vai ficar comigo para esperar o Drew chegar?

\- Você é uma menina grande, querida. Pode esperar que um gostoso te pegue sem nenhuma plateia ao redor.

\- Ugh. Sai daqui.

Ela riu e pegou o casaco para Betty.

\- Vamos, Betty. Deseje boa noite para a sua tia.

\- Boa noite, tia Amy. - a coisinha fofa abraçou as minhas pernas e sorriu com os olhinhos fechados para mim. - Bom encontro pra você.

\- Vão embora de uma vez.

Elas riram e saíram da minha casa mandando beijos pra mim. E então eu estava sozinha com o meu nervosismo.

A próxima meia hora eu passei andando pela casa, me olhando no espelho, tomando água para refrescar e olhando no celular para ver que a hora estava passando devagar demais.

Mas, finalmente, a campainha soou. Estranhamente eu não estava mais nervosa, mas ansiosa por esse encontro.

\- Ta louca? Isso _não_ é um encontro.

Qual a minha surpresa ao abrir a porta e encontrar os dois bonitos ali me esperando?

\- Jonathan! - eu o abracei, feliz em vê-lo bem. Ele estava cheiroso e parecia muito firme também. - Você está bem, não está?

\- Sim. Aquele prego não passou de uma surpresa desagradável apenas.

\- Que bom.

\- Embora isso nos tenha trazido uma surpresa muito agradável. - Drew falou, me puxando para um abraço também. Eu me sentia tão pequena naqueles braços enormes. - Você está muito bonita.

\- Er.. Obrigada. - os dois me olhando daquele jeito estava começando a me deixar envergonhada. Eles só ficavam sorrindo pra mim. - Vamos?

\- Sim. Vamos.

Drew posicionou a mão nas minhas costas e me guiou para o carro. O carro de Jonathan, que entrou pelo lado do motorista e me ajudou a por o cinto de segurança. Drew entrou no banco de trás.

\- Você está bem mesmo? Para dirigir, eu digo.

\- Minha perna está ótima. - ele passou a mão por cima do lugar ferido e sorriu pra mim. - Pronta para outro prego.

\- Vira essa boca pra lá. Credo. Mas, enfim, para onde vamos?

Eles estavam bem bonitos naquelas calças jeans e camisas de mangas compridas combinando. Parecia que estávamos indo a um lugar bem casual e eu me senti um pouco estranha pela maneira que aquele vestido se colava ao meu corpo.

\- Achamos que a nossa casa seria ideal para um encontro mais calmo.

Por fora eu estava:

\- Legal. Quero ver como é a casa de vocês. Deve ser realmente linda.

Por dentro eu estava: _Porra. Era um encontro mesmo?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me digam o que estão achando.   
> Beijos


	3. Chapter 3

Não soube o que dizer durante todo o caminho para a casa deles. Aquilo era tão empolgante quanto assustador.

Tudo bem que eu já havia saído com dois caras ao mesmo tempo. Mas não no sentido literal da coisa. E ali estavam eles, cozinhando e servindo bebidas como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo sair com uma garota ao mesmo tempo.

Foda-se se eu não estava confusa.

\- Sabemos que você está confusa.

\- Oh, jura?

Jonathan sorriu e me entregou uma taça de vinho, logo fez uma careta ao se sentar ao meu lado.

\- Achei que estivesse melhor. – apontei para a coxa dele. – Ainda dói?

\- Na verdade não. Mas o ponto coça demais.

Passei a mão levemente aonde eu sabia que era o ferimento. Jonathan pousou a mão dele por cima da minha e deu um aperto, entrelaçou os nossos dedos e levou até a boca, beijando as costas da minha mão.

Eu posso ter suspirado bobamente. Não me julgue.

\- O Drew está bem ali. – olhei para o irmão em questão. – E olhando para nós.

\- Eu sei.

\- Isso não é estranho? Quero dizer, eu.. vocês dois.. como pode?

\- No começo brigávamos muito, é claro. Mas, depois acostumamos com o fato de que temos gostos diferentes para muitas coisas.. inclusive para mulheres.

\- O que?

\- Sim.

\- Então, porque vocês.. eu.. Porque eu estou aqui?

\- Porque você está aqui?

\- Sim. Se vocês têm gostos diferentes para mulheres, porque eu estou aqui? Isso é algum tipo de, não sei, experiência?

\- Experiência? Mas o que..

\- Não importa, também. Eu não quero fazer parte disso.

Deixei ele lá e busquei minha bolsa para sair logo dali. Loucura largar aqueles dois gostosos? Sim. Mas a minha confusão estava tão grande que eu não estava processando as coisas muito racionalmente.

Drew me viu passar e veio atrás de mim, mas eu não parei de tentar sair dali.

\- Você está indo embora?

\- Sim.

Não olhei pra ele, apenas continuei andando. Só que ele tinha pernas maiores que as minhas, então chegou antes de mim na porta, me impedindo de abri-la.

\- Amanda, espera. – ele segurou as minhas mãos que tentavam em vão empurrá-lo da frente da porta. – O que houve?

\- Nada. Me deixa ir.

\- O que você fez, Jonathan?

\- Eu só disse que temos gostos diferentes para mulheres. – afundei o rosto no peito do Drew porque aquilo era vergonhoso. – Mas ela não me deixou terminar de falar.

\- O quê?

\- Você não me deixou terminar. – ele me virou e segurou meu rosto para que eu olhasse nos seus olhos. – Drew e eu temos gostos diferentes, sim, mas isso não inclui você. Foi totalmente inesperado o quanto nos sentimos atraídos por você e tão rapidamente que nos arriscamos a tentar, mesmo sem saber o que você pensaria de nós.

\- Eu fiquei confusa. Achei que os dois me queriam..

\- E queremos. – Drew sussurrou no meu ouvido, pousando as mãos na minha cintura. – Queremos muito.

\- Mas você me confundiu mais ainda com o que disse, Jonathan.

\- Me desculpe.

Eu não sei o que me arrepiou mais. Se o Drew me puxando para mais perto do seu corpo e respirando na minha orelha, ou o Jonathan afastando o meu cabelo para beijar o meu pescoço.

\- Jonathan..

Ele me respondeu beijando a minha boca de um modo voraz.

Puta que pariu.

Depois do meu choque inicial, consegui reagir para que aprofundássemos o beijo e eu gemi sem vergonha nenhuma. Que homem.. Que beijo.. Ele tinha um gosto incrível. Metade vinho, metade ele, era um gosto inebriante. Eu poderia senti-lo por horas.

Seus braços fortes tentaram me puxar para mais perto do seu corpo, mas Drew ainda me abraçava. Jonathan parou o beijo devagar, dando selinhos e beijando meu rosto o tempo todo em que seu irmão acariciava a minha cintura e beijava a minha nuca.

Quando Jonathan ia aprofundar mais um beijo, Drew o empurrou de mim.

\- Chato.. – Jonathan me deu mais um beijo rápido. – Vou tirar a comida do forno. Não demorem.

Em seguida ele simplesmente me deixou sozinha com o irmão.

Se eu estava ansiosa com o que aconteceria a seguir? É claro que sim. Eu beijei o Jonathan a menos de dois minutos com o irmão dele atrás de mim, acariciando o meu corpo. Irmão esse que, aparentemente, queria me beijar também.

No final de tudo isso, ou aquele seria o pior erro da minha vida ou eu seria uma puta sortuda. Só sei que no momento a minha mente não se importava muito. Então, virei para Drew e fiquei na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo.

Porra.

Ao contrário da paixão enlouquecedora no beijo do Jonathan, que me provocava a fazer sexo contra qualquer superfície disponível na casa, o beijo de Drew tinha toda uma suavidade embriagante de fazer amor devagar enfrente a uma lareira no inverno.

Eu já estava viciada nos dois.

Eu queria mais.

E eu não queria que aquela noite terminasse tão cedo.

\- Vem, vamos jantar.

\- Ok.

Eu estava em uma nuvem tão densa de desejo que não me lembro muito do que foi dito durante o jantar, ou como chegamos a sentar no sofá da sala. A comida estava uma delícia, disso eu sei, e, no momento, eles conversavam comigo sobre alguma coisa, mas tudo no que eu podia me concentrar era no movimento da boca deles.

Concentrada não era sequer a palavra certa. Desejosa.

Sim..

Desejosa por beijar, morder e sentir a maciez daqueles lábios no meu corpo.

Eu não me reconhecia mais.

Nunca havia estado tão excitada por conta de beijos antes. Não a ponto de levantar do meu lugar no sofá e simplesmente atacar a boca do Jonathan enfrente ao Drew como se fosse a coisa mais natural a se fazer.

Jonathan estava bastante receptivo, para alguém pego de surpresa, e me puxou até sentar no seu colo, aprofundando o beijo de maneira tão indecente que eu tive que afastar a boca da dele para gemer.

O que me trouxe para a realidade em que eu estava me movendo sem nenhuma vergonha no colo dele, enquanto Drew observava tudo a poucos centímetros de nós.

\- Eu.. Drew..

\- Não se preocupe. Eu não me sinto incomodado.

E não parecia mesmo, pelo jeito que sorria para mim enquanto Jonathan beijava o meu pescoço. Drew beijou meu rosto suavemente e eu fechei os olhos para apreciar o carinho.

\- Mas isso não pode ser certo!

\- Pode. Se você quiser que seja.

Ele estava me beijando em seguida.

Não suavemente como antes, aquele era um beijo duro, excitado, com fome. Drew desceu sua mão pelas minhas costas, me fazendo mover no colo do Jonathan novamente, sem nenhum pudor.

Jonathan gemeu baixinho no meu ombro e as mãos dos dois desceram pelo meu corpo, levantando o resto do meu vestido embolado até a cintura, parando na minha bunda para me fazer mover mais intensamente.

Acredito que ficamos por um tempo considerável naquele beijo extremamente excitante. Drew devorava meus lábios como se quisesse se alimentar deles, enquanto Jonathan lambia meu pescoço sempre movendo o corpo contra o meu. Eu sentia o quão duro ele estava embaixo de mim e isso me deixava mais excitada e fora de mim. O suficiente para abandonar todo o resquício de dúvida que eu tinha e substituí-la pelo tesão que aquele momento estava me proporcionando.

Então, quando senti aquelas mãos se infiltrando na minha calcinha para alcançar o clitóris, eu sabia que estava perdida.

\- Poorrrra.

Sim, eu gozei. Tão forte que me senti fraca por um momento e deitei a cabeça no ombro de Jonathan para tentar respirar mais compassadamente. Senti a respiração de Jonathan na minha bochecha, tão falha quanto a de Drew no meu ombro. Os dois acariciavam minhas costas, enquanto as dúvidas voltavam a povoar meus pensamentos.

\- Eu tenho que ir.

\- O que?

Me separei deles e levantei, pondo meu vestido no lugar e tentando arrumar o cabelo que não devia estar muito bom devido as atividades super recentes.

\- Eu tenho que ir.

\- Amy, não. - Drew levantou e pegou minha mão. - Temos que conversar.

\- Eu sei. Mas eu preciso de um tempo pra absorver o que acabou de acontecer aqui.. não acredito que isso aconteceu..

\- Nos desculpe, Amy. - Jonathan se levantou também. - Não queríamos te pressionar..

\- Não fizeram isso. - acariciei seu rosto e o de Drew. - Eu queria também. E foi muito bom. Bom demais e.. rápido demais. Eu só preciso de um tempo.

Eles se olharam por alguns segundos, depois olharam pra mim e grunhiram contrariamente. Jonathan me abraçou apertado e me puxou delicadamente pela nuca para um beijo abrasador. Eu estava toda quente e sem fôlego quando ele separou as nossas bocas e tocou minha testa com a sua.

\- Mas não vamos te dar descanso até te convencer de que fomos feitos para estarmos juntos.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Vem, querida. - Drew pegou minha bolsa e estendeu a mão pra mim. - Vou te levar pra casa.

\- Boa noite, anjo. - Jonathan me deu outro beijo, mais calmo, mas não menos quente e apertou minha bunda até que senti seu pênis ainda duro através do jeans contra a minha barriga. Porra. - Tenha ótimos sonhos esta noite.

Com certeza teria..


	4. Chapter 4

Foi uma semana interessante.

Jonathan levou a sério a sua missão de me convencer a estar com eles, assim eu o tinha batendo à minha porta todos os dias e se convidando para tomar o café da manhã comigo.

Nos primeiros dois dias, eu apenas observava a audácia da pessoa em se mover pela minha cozinha como se pertencesse àquele lugar, servindo a nós dois enquanto comentava sobre a minha decoração.

Depois começou a ficar divertido.

Eu só ficava ali, em silêncio, observando todos os seus traços e movimentos enquanto ele comia e falava sem parar. Então ele levantava, deixava a louça na pia, me roubava um beijo ou dois e ia trabalhar na obra dos vizinhos.

Todos os dias eram a mesma coisa. Ele chegava. Tomávamos café. Ele saia. E eu ficava sozinha com os meus pensamentos.

Então chegamos na sexta.

Ele já havia colocado a louça na pia e se preparava para sair quando eu me levantei, o chamando.

\- Jonathan?

\- Sim?

\- Eu quero conversar sobre isso.. Nós. - ele sorriu largo. - Com os dois.

\- Claro. Pode ser hoje. Eu aviso o Drew.

Não resisti quando ele veio me abraçar. Mas, é claro que ele aproveitou para me roubar um beijo. E que beijo.. nossa.. eu fiquei acesa na hora. Se eu não estivesse pensando racionalmente, eu poderia muito fácil ter aproveitado toda a gostosura dele no meio da minha sala.

Mas, não. Eu estava pensando racionalmente.

\- Mais tarde, Jonathan. - tentei empurrá-lo e, mesmo que ele fosse bem maior e forte do que eu, ele se moveu para longe de mim. - Agora vai trabalhar.

\- Certo. Só mais um beijinho?

\- Não.

\- Está bem. Até mais tarde.

Ele roubou um selinho antes que eu fechasse a porta.

Eu os queria? Claro que sim.

Estava sendo difícil sobre isso? Obviamente. Eles que não pensassem que eu era tão fácil assim.

Mas já estava na hora de resolvermos a situação. Com muito sexo, preferencialmente.

Enquanto os barulhos (mais baixos agora mas, ainda presentes) continuavam na casa vizinha, eu terminei o layout da decoração de um casamento no qual Lauren e eu estávamos trabalhando.

Fiquei tão concentrada no trabalho que, quando percebi, o Drew já estava batendo na porta. Assim como Jonathan, ele tinha incorporado a visita à minha casa na sua rotina diária. Todos os dias ele aparecia na hora do almoço.

Ele entrava, me beijava na porta e levava o que quer que ele tenha comprado direto para a cozinha. Ambos gostávamos de cozinhar, então passávamos os próximos minutos apenas preparando o almoço.

Diferente de Jonathan, Drew apenas me observava e, sempre que podia, tocava em mim. Ou rapidamente para me passar algum legume, ou me abraçando por trás para me mostrar como exatamente ele queria que eu cortasse alguma coisa.

Todos os dias tinham sido assim, mas hoje foi diferente.

Drew não me deu apenas um beijo rápido ao entrar. Ele me amassou completamente contra a porta, com direito a jogar as sacolas no chão e me levantar para agarrar a cintura dele com as minhas pernas.

\- Drew.. - ele beijava a minha clavícula tão bem.. - Drew, já chega.

Ele parou de chupar o meu pescoço e apertar a minha bunda e me beijou no queixo, depois me desceu ao chão e se afastou para que eu arrumasse a minha roupa completamente amassada. Drew respirava tão descompassado quanto eu e me observava com um sorriso gigante.

Rolei os olhos.

\- Aposto que Jonathan já abriu aquela boca grande dele.

\- Sim. Ele não pode se conter. - Drew juntou as sacolas do chão e levou para a cozinha, me obrigando a segui-lo. - Então, você nos aceitou mesmo?

\- Hum.. não ainda.

\- E o que falta?

\- Um teste.

\- Um teste?

\- Sim. Você não compra algo apenas pela aparência ou cheiro deliciosos, primeiro você testa para saber se o consumo desse algo pode vir a fazer parte da sua rotina de forma constante e duradoura.

\- Porque me parece que você está falando sério?

\- Porque eu estou. Vocês são gostosos, isso é um fato. Ninguém seria louca de dizer não a vocês, mas eu não nasci pra ser um brinquedo nas mãos de garotos entediados. Então eu não vou aceitar fazer parte disto até ter a certeza de que eu não vou ser a que chora no final.

\- Não vai. - ele me abraçou por trás e apoiou a bochecha na minha. - Eu prometo.

\- Isso nós veremos.. agora chega desse papo sério. O que teremos para o almoço?

Drew contou algumas histórias da infância deles, sempre rindo de alguma bobagem que o Jonathan possa ter feito, enquanto preparávamos a comida.

Jonathan, como todos os dias, chegou exatamente quando a mesa estava posta. Ele se sentou na minha frente e se manteve olhando para mim o tempo todo enquanto Drew o atualizava com as minhas condições para esse relacionamento, o que ele aceitou rapidamente.

\- Vai ser bom. Eu quero te conhecer muito bem fora do quarto, tanto quanto dentro dele.

Eu me engasguei um pouco com a comida, mas tomei um pouco de água e impedi o Drew de dar um tapa no irmão.

\- Tudo bem. Eu gosto da sinceridade e eu penso o mesmo. Quero conhecer e amar tudo sobre vocês aqui fora, porque, dentro do quarto, eu tenho quase certeza que serão perfeitos.

\- Quase certeza? - Drew perguntou.

\- Ainda não me levaram para o quarto, certo?

\- Não acho que precisamos de um quarto para o que eu tenho em mente. Poderia ser aqui mesmo.. nessa mesa.

Jonathan, claro, já estava mais próximo de mim e subia a mão pela minha perna enquanto mordiscava o meu ombro. A mão dele chegou ao meu centro quente e eu tombei a cabeça para trás para soltar um gemido, mas ele simplesmente deixou a mão ali, parada.

\- Imagine você deitada nessa mesa.. toda aberta pra nós. Drew e eu sugando essa boceta sem descanso e te deixando louca por mais e mais..

Gemi mais alto.

\- Eu adoraria isso.. - busquei a boca dele com a minha e a sua mão começou a se mover em mim, me deixando mais louca a cada segundo. Mas eu tenho uma mania de pensar racionalmente. - Infelizmente não pode ser agora. Vocês precisam voltar para o trabalho. E eu também.

Jonathan suspirou indignado por ter sido impedido mais uma vez, mas Drew e eu rimos do bico dele e logo ele sorria com a gente.

\- Essa noite?

\- Essa noite.

Jonathan me beijou mais uma vez e levantou da mesa.

\- Eu te chamo quando terminar, então você pode ir comigo para a nossa casa.

\- Por mim tudo bem.

\- Nos vemos mais tarde.

Ele me deixou sozinha com Drew, que se aproveitou do fato de eu ainda estar me recuperando do ataque de Jonathan para me beijar também, depois levantou e levou a louça suja para a lava-louças enquanto eu fui para o sofá com o meu notebook.

Quando ele terminou, vestiu seu blazer, me deu mais um beijão e saiu da minha casa.

Esse foi um dia ótimo.

Mal podia esperar pela noite.


	5. Jantar

As minhas expectativas para aquela noite estavam altíssimas. Conversar sobre essa relação era uma das coisas a serem feitas, é claro, mas, no momento, eu só podia pensar em uma coisa para fazer com aqueles dois e não tinha nada haver com conversação.

Ação, talvez. Conversa, não. Então, quando Jonathan bateu na minha porta, eu estava prontíssima com uma pequena mochila recheada de um par de roupas e itens de higiene pessoal.

\- Você está pronta?

\- Como nunca antes.

Não sei se foi a mochila nas minhas costas ou o meu tom de voz, mas os olhos dele brilharam por um momento e ele sorriu torto antes de me puxar para um beijo.

Jonathan me carregou até que minhas pernas estavam na sua cintura, suas mãos me sustentando pela bunda. Seu corpo quente me pressionava contra a porta de entrada e eu só podia gemer nos seus lábios.

Delicioso.

A vontade de puxá-lo para dentro da minha casa era enorme, mas, de alguma maneira, eu sentia que não poderíamos fazer isso sem o Drew. Não naquela noite.

\- Temos que ir.. Jonathan..

Ele parou de sugar a minha clavícula e me beijou mais uma vez, depois me pôs no chão e pegou a mochila que eu havia deixado cair em algum momento.

\- Vamos. Drew já deve estar nos esperando.

Por todo o caminho para a casa deles, Jonathan não tirou a mão de mim. Massageando o meu pescoço, ou desenhando com as pontas dos dedos na minha coxa, ou mesmo acariciando o meu rosto e lábios.. e a cada sinal vermelho, ele aproveitava para me beijar.

Beijos longos e quentes..

Ele desabotoou a minha camisa em algum momento, me deixando apenas de sutiã, o que lhe proporcionou maior liberdade para apertar os meus seios durante os beijos cheios de tanto desejo que estavam me deixando em combustão.

Quando ele estacionou na garagem da casa, eu estava apenas de calça jeans.

\- Pra que se vestir?

\- Eu não vou sair do carro seminua.

\- O que tem de mais? Não há ninguém morando tão perto para ver e seria uma ótima saudação de entrada para o Drew. - o ignorei e terminei de abotoar a camisa. - Você sabe que nós vamos tirar de novo.

\- E porque não dar ao seu irmão a chance, desta vez?

Empurrei o sutiã, que eu não havia vestido, na mão dele e segui para dentro da casa.

Drew nos esperava no sofá, todo a vontade em jeans e camisa polo, mexendo no celular enquanto bebia alguma coisa azulada de um copo cheio de gelo. Ele largou tudo na mesinha de centro e veio até mim quando percebeu a nossa presença.

\- Boa noite, Amanda.

\- É o que eu espero.

Fiquei na ponta dos pés para tentar beijar a boca dele, mas, claro que ele era tão alto quanto o gêmeo e teve de baixar a cabeça um pouco para que nossos lábios se tocassem, mas eu não me importei muito.

Seu beijo.. hum.. tão bom.

Drew era o oposto do Jonathan, menos intenso e não tão afoito, mas me deixava com as pernas bambas tal qual seu irmão fazia.

Ele sentiu a necessidade de me segurar e as minhas pernas acabaram por se entrelaçar na cintura dele. Só então o beijo ganhou um pouco mais de intensidade, com Drew apertando a minha bunda para que eu ficasse ainda mais colada ao corpo dele. Eu comecei a rebolar inconscientemente.

Quando percebi, as mãos de Jonathan subiam pela lateral do meu corpo em direção ao seios. Ele os apertou, o que me fez gemer e arquear as costas em direção a ele. Descansei a cabeça nos seus ombros enquanto sua boca desceu no meu pescoço e os dedos começaram a trabalhar nos botões da minha camisa.

Graças a Jonathan, minha blusa agora estava no chão da sala e o olhar de Drew estava todo sobre os meus peitos.

\- Tão lindos.. - foi tudo o que ele disse antes de descer a boca sobre o esquerdo.

Sem vergonha nenhuma, eu voltei a rebolar, mais intensamente dessa vez.

Enquanto Drew chupava os meus seios, Jonathan mordiscava e chupava desde o meu ombro até a orelha. Eu estava completamente arrepiada. Foi quando me dei conta que ainda estávamos no meio da sala deles.

Drew percebeu também, pois se sentou no sofá e me deixou em pé para que pudesse tirar a minha calça. Quando eu vi, já estava nua com o corpo de Jonathan seminu colado ao meu e o olhar apreciativo de Drew passeava por todo o meu corpo.

\- Tire as minhas roupas.

Eu me ajoelhei enfrente a ele, é claro.

Desabotoei vagarosamente aquela camisa social, beijando e mordendo cada pedacinho de pele descoberta. Depois abri o botão da sua calça e a tirei o mais rápido que todo o aperto do jeans permitia.

Uau.

Se Jonathan fosse do tamanho do irmão, eu estava feita na vida.

Tirei sua cueca e lambi os lábios.

Ele era enorme.

Minhas duas mãos conseguiam segurá-lo e ainda sobrava a pontinha que eu não hesitei em lamber. Drew gemeu e suas mãos vieram agarrar o meu cabelo para me mostrar como exatamente ele queria que eu trabalhasse ali.

A minha boca foi completamente preenchida por ele.

Ele não parava de gemer enquanto eu chupava o seu pau sem parar. Ele era gostoso e grande demais e eu ficava sem ar às vezes, então parava um pouco e o punhetava enquanto lambia a sua coxa ou barriga para recuperar o fôlego. Mas logo voltava a encher a minha boca daquele membro delicioso.

Quando parecia que ele estava prestes a gozar, Drew me fez largar o seu pau e me entregou uma camisinha. Eu coloquei nele e subi no seu colo, ele segurou o seu pau para que eu sentasse devagar.

Nunca havia me sentido tão cheia.

Mas não tive tempo de reclamar, pois a sua boca já estava na minha, enquanto suas mãos me ajudavam a mover. Cavalguei no seu pau por um longo tempo, até sentir as mãos de Jonathan nas minhas costas.

Quebrei o beijo com Drew e levei a mão para puxar Jonathan até que a boca dele estivesse sobre a minha. Ele se sentou no sofá ao nosso lado e ficou brincando com os meus seios enquanto enquanto me beijava e eu cavalgava mais rápido no pau do seu irmão.

Drew gozou logo em seguida.

Ele soltou um longo palavrão e me puxou para me beijar enquanto seu corpo mlhado de suor se colava ao meu.

\- Isso foi incrível.. obrigado.

Beijei seus olhos fechados e ele sorriu pra mim, puxando meus lábios para mais um beijo.

\- Minha vez, baby.. - Jonathan me ajudou a levantar de Drew, mas eu não fui muito mais longe do que ficar de joelhos por sobre ele. - Se apoie no encosto do sofá atrás do Drew.

Deixei um joelho de cada lado do corpo de Drew e apoiei as mãos como Jonathan havia ordenado, dessa forma os meus peitos acabaram por ficar literalmente na cara do Drew e ele não se fez de rogado e imediatamente colocou um na boca, chupando como eu havia feito com o seu pau anteriormente.

Eu gemi.

Alto.

Gemi mais alto ainda ao sentir o pau de Jonathan me penetrando sem nenhuma exitação. Eu só sabia gemer enquanto ele segurava minha cintura com as duas mãos e estocava em um ritmo frenético.

Ele estava literalmente me fodendo enquanto eu adorava cada momento disso.

Minhas costas arquearam enquanto eu me aproximava mais e mais do ápice. A boca de Drew sugou mais forte no meu seio e eu senti o seu gozo espirrando na minha barriga no mesmo momento que Jonathan me fodeu mais rápido e amaldiçoou alto, gozando dentro de mim.

Eu vim logo em seguida e literalmente desabei encima do Drew..

Jonathan afastou os meus cabelos para que pudesse me beijar na boca e bochecha.

\- Você está bem?

\- Maravilhosa.

\- Que tal um banho, agora?

\- Vocês vão me banhar? Porque eu acho que não tenho forças suficientes.

\- As suas forças vão voltar. Ou melhor, elas precisam, afinal, nós não terminamos com você ainda.

Porra.

Eu acabei de ser muito bem fodida.

A melhor parte?

A noite estava apenas começando.


End file.
